wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Kass
Lord Kass was an Eyrie general in the army of Lord Darigan, who took over the rule of Darigan Citadel after Darigan disappeared after the Champions of Meridell plot. After becoming the Lord of the Citadel, he managed to convince his people to go to war with Meridell again through an extensive propaganda campaign. He was the main antagonist during the Battle for Meridell plot. Powers and Abilities *'Extensive Speed': Kass starts off the battle with a blistering speed stat, enough to outrun a Shinigami captain-level Flash Step by simply flying. This speed allows him to utilize impossible combos and dodges at impossible ranges. Perhaps the greatest aspect of his speed, however, is that it continues to rise during the battle. This makes speed strategies impossible to perform against him. *'Master Weapon Specialist': Kass is equipped with perhaps the most broken and powerful weapons of all time. For example, the Naralus inflicts melee, ranged, and magic damage all at once, contains all the elements, may freeze, and can pull out any Super attack from existing Neopets weapons. Kass is no slouch when it comes to using these weapons, either, as he can combo them infinitely, abusing supercancels and dreamcancels to score hit after hit with no penalty and no chance for escape. *'Extensive Power': Kass starts off the battle with a blistering power stat, enough to outmatch a Shinigami captain's Bankai with his most powerful weapon. This power, combined with his speed, allows him to hit hard with huge combos that make no sense to the naked eye. Perhaps the greatest aspect of his power, however, is that it continues to rise during the battle, making him impossible to block after three or four minutes of battling. *'Unmatched Accuracy': Kass's Eyrie senses combined with dark powers allow him to always hit his mark. Kass rarely misses a strike, and when he does, he simply strikes again. *'Intense Energy': Kass possesses a great deal of energy, enough to make any ordinary human fall to their knees just by being in the presence of him. Combined with his strength and speed, Kass is able to intimidate and destroy opponents before they get a chance to do anything. Equipment Kass's trove of equipment contains perhaps the most powerful in dark weaponry Neopets has to offer. It also contains broken exclusives with unfair effects. *''Werelupe Claw Necklace'' - Inflicts darkness, earth, fire, and direct damage, as well as a 70% flinch chance. *''Lord Kass Battle Armor'' - Defends against everything except direct damage; prevents status effects. *''Naralus'' - Inflicts melee, ranged, and magic damage, attacks with every existing element, may freeze (50%), and can pull out any Super attack from existing Neopets weapons. *''Trithduril'' - Darkness and direct damage, as well as a 100% chance of inflicting burned and badly poisoned statuses. *''Lord Kass Battle Shield'' - Air, darkness, earth, fire, and light damage; blocks all air, darkness, earth, fire, and light damage, as well as status effects. *''Evil Hubrid Statue'' - Drains half of the opponent's energy source, whether it be spiritual, physical, or both. *''Wand Of The Dark Faerie'' - Dark and direct damage; heals user by 25% with each use; blocks 90% light. *''Tornado Ring'' - Air and direct damage; may steal an opponent's weapon (50%); heals the user by 0.5% with every use. Category:Villains Category:Neopets Category:Eyries